


Sentimentos são difíceis de ser expressados

by MiraSan



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: ABO, Alpha - Freeform, Fluffy, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, omega - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraSan/pseuds/MiraSan
Summary: Senku é um alfa que não pode expressar sentimentos. Ele nunca se interessou por nenhum ômega antes e pensou que nunca precisaria dizer o que sente. Até ele se acasalar com o Asagiri Gen.





	1. capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa historia tambem esta postada em ingles aqui no ao3.

Capitulo 1

Senku nunca se preocupou com a questão de alfa e omega. Ele sempre passava seus cios com supressores, onde não precisasse acasalar com nenhum omega. O cientista nunca se interessou por ninguém antes. Até Asagiri Gen aparecer.  
A primeira coisa que o de cabelos verdes pensou foi porque Tsukasa acordaria um omega ou enviaria um omega até ele. Será que queria testá-lo? Mesmo assim, aquilo era estranho já que o homem de cabelos cumpridos queria um mundo somente de betas onde não houvesse fraqueza, como ele chamava o acasalamento alfa e omega.  
Outra resposta seria, Tsukasa não ter sentido o cheiro do omega, afinal betas não tinha esse tipo de percepção. O gênero do mentalista nunca veio a público, afinal o de cabelos bicolor deveria utilizar supressores. Porém, depois de tanto tempo, não havia mais oque esconder.  
O cientista pensou que a resposta seria a segunda opção. De qualquer modo, ele gostava de Gen. E o achava interessante. Com o passar do tempo, o fato do mais velho ser um omega lhe foi esquecido. Quase esquecido.  
Senku sentiu o cheiro doce no ar. Seu corpo pendeu e ele teve que se apoiar na mesa. Seu corpo tremia de desejo. Seu alfa interior rosnou.  
Havia um omega no cio. E seu lobo o queria mais que qualquer coisa no momento.  
Os cidadãos do vilarejo não sabiam o que era aquilo, já que todos eram betas.  
-Senku. O que foi? - perguntou Kohaku.  
_Onde está Gen?  
_ Na terceira cabana. Ele disse que não estava se sentindo muito bem.  
Senku correu até lá. Que pergunta idiota. Ele podia sentir o cheiro de Gen há quilômetros de distância. Era óbvio que seu lado alfa estava tomando o controle e o lado racional estava sendo esquecido.  
_Saiam. - rosnou para as meninas que estavam lá, colocando um pano frio na testa do de roupas roxas.  
Assustadas, elas saíram.  
_ Não quero que ninguém entre aqui até eu permitir.  
_ Senku. O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Chrome.  
_Depois eu explico. Saiam.  
Quando estavam finalmente sozinhos, o alfa ouviu o mentalista gemer.  
_Senku - Chan. Estou tão quente. Meu calor.  
Gen estava lindo. O rosto corado, seu kimono roxo encharcado de suor. Os lábios entre abertos e as pernas abertas. pedindo por ele.  
Senku cheirou seu pescoço. Beijando o local. Retirou as roupas do omega, seus olhos brilharam ainda mais vermelhos quando viu aquele corpo esbelto, perfeito, entregue a si.  
_ Senku- Chan. Alfa. Eu...  
_shii. - calou o outro com seus lábios. -Eu vou cuidar de você, Gen.  
Quando ambos estavam sem roupa. O de cabelos verdes, encostou seu corpo no outro e passou os lábios na orelha do mais velho, mordiscando-a e fazendo Gen gemer. O cheiro do omega era estonteante e Senku mordeu novamente o local.  
_ Você me quer, meu bem?  
Gen o olhou com seus olhos cinzas, a expressão de total necessidade e desespero.  
_Sim, por favor.  
O cientista sorriu. Passou os lábios pelo corpo do mais alto. Mordiscando cada parte, deixando sua marca ali. Como desejava marcá-lo como seu.  
-Pare de me provocar. - gemeu o de cabelos negros enquanto recebia mais uma mordida.

O membro de Gen, gotejava de excitação.Senku passou os dedos pela entrada do outro.  
_ Tão molhado pra mim, baby. E eu nem fiz nada ainda- riu sínico.  
O mais novo pôs o órgão do outro na boca. Chupando , mordiscando e provocando-o.  
_ Senku. - gemeu arrastado. _ Por favor eu...  
_ Por favor o que, baby?  
_Eu preciso que você... Ahh. - gemeu quando o de olhos vermelhos chupou seu membro com mais afinco.  
_ Eu preciso que você me foda.  
O alfa o beijou avidamente, com o gosto do pré gozo na boca.  
_ Eu estava esperando você pedir, baby.  
Lambeu o pescoço do outro e disse:  
_ você cheira tão bem meu omega. Tao deliciosamente meu.  
Finalmente, Gen sentiu o membro do outro dentro de si. Ele gemeu avidamente com a sensação de preenchimento dentro de si.  
_ Ahhh, alfa.  
_ Você se sente tão bem comigo dentro de você, querido. Eu sei que você ama me sentir assim.  
_ Ah, Senku. Mais, por favor. - disse jogando a cabeça para trás, fazendo o outro rosnar.  
Gen era perfeito, com os lábios entre abertos, gemendo seu nome em alto e bom som para todos ouvirem a quem ele pertencia. Apertando seu membro como se nunca tivesse feito aquilo antes. Os corpos suados e ofegantes se chocando um contra o outro apressadamente.  
O gênio pensou se o mentalista havia feito isso com outro. Se mesmo que fosse um beta havia feito aquilo com Gen.  
_ Você já fez com ele? - disse possessivamente. Seu alfa cada vez mais implorando para marcá-lo como seu para sempre.  
_ Não, nunca. Ele ... nunca seria como você.  
_ E outros alfas? São tão bons quanto eu?  
Os olhos cinzas o encarraram.  
_Não há ninguém como você, Senku-chan.  
Senku rosnou. Cheirou o pescoço do omega novamente.  
_ Diga que é meu.  
_ Eu Sou seu, Senku. Sou seu, alfa. Somente seu.  
O de cabelos verdes o beijou,sendo respondido com gratidão, um fio de saliva os ligando quando se separaram.  
-Quero que seja meu, para sempre.  
_ Então me faça seu.  
Senku, finalmente o marcou. Gen sentiu a mordida em seu pescoço, os unindo para a eternidade. Agora ele pertencia a Senku e Senku pertencia a ele.  
Conforme o alfa se movia cada vez mais rápido, o omega sentia sua mente se esvair.  
-Senku, Eu Vou... eu vou...  
-Venha para mim, baby.  
No momento em que ambos vieram, o alfa caiu ao lado do parceiro. Satisfeito. Até seu nó diminuir, eles não podiam se mexer bruscamente. Gen se aconchegou e Disse em meio ao sono:  
_Senku-chan. Eu te amo.  
Senku não sabia responder a algo como aquilo. Ele era um homem da ciência, não estava acostumado a demonstrar sentimentos.  
Resolveu que pensaria naquilo depois. O importava agora era que ele e seu omega estavam satisfeitos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post theses chapters in English too in “ Fellings are hard to express “.

Capitulo2

Senkuu se levantou e saiu da cabana. Haviam se passado os cinco dias do cio de Gen, o o mais velho estava cansado. Ele pensava em pegar algo para seu omega comer no momento em que viu os amigos no laboratório.

—Senkuu. O que vocês estavam estavam fazendo lá todos esses dias? - perguntou Chrome curioso.

O cientista sorriu e disse:

—Estávamos acasalando.

—Como? Acasalando como animais? - perguntou Kohaku.

—Sim. - respondeu o de cabelos verdes. —Eu já explico isso para vocês.

Ele se afastou do grupo e levou um prato com pães e frutas para Gen. O omega ainda dormia tranquilamente, enrolado no ninho que Senkuu havia construído. O cientista deixou o prato na mesa ao lado e acariciou os cabelos do mentalista. As palavras “eu te amo” do outro vieram à sua mente. Porém, elas foram ignoradas enquanto o mais novo saia do local.

Quando ele voltou para o laboratório todos, inclusive Ruri estavam lá, o esperando.

—Eu vou explicar para vocês oque são Alfas, Betas e Omegas.

—Todos aqui são betas, então vocês não tem um desejo de acasalar sufocante como Alfas e Omegas. Na minha era existiam 3 tipos de pessoas. Alfas, eram os dominantes, os que controlavam tudo, os mais fortes.Eles só podem acasalar e se reproduzir com Omegas. E omegas só podem se reproduzir e acasalar com alfas.Alfas tem um cio de um dia, onde eles precisam desesperadamente de um omega para satisfazê-los sexualmente. No meu caso, meu cio de alfa foi despertado pelo cio do Gen. Então, no segundo dia nós compartilhamos o calor.

—Gen, então é um Omega? - perguntou Chrome interessado.

—Exato. Omegas precisam de supressores para retardar seu calor. Se não quiserem acasalar com qualquer um. Omegas costumavam ser rebaixados à criaturas de reproduções. Por isso, muitos omegas escondiam sua especie, como no caso de Gen. O cio de um omega dura cinco dias, por isso demoramos tanto tempo naquela cabana.

Senkuu deu um sorriso ao notar a expressão chocada de todos.

—Quando um omega ou alfa está no cio, não há controle para nenhuma das partes. A única coisa em suas mentes é se reproduzir. Normalmente, o alfa marca o omega como dele. Dessa maneira, outro alfa não pode acasalar com aquele omega e assim, o omega só pode se reproduzir com o alfa que o marcou. E ocorre o mesmo com o alfa.

—Você marcou, Gen? - perguntou Ginro

—Sim. Claro que sim. Nós dois queríamos isso.

—Então, você o ama? - perguntou Kohaku com um sorriso sacana.

Senkuu não soube responder àquilo.Porquê ele marcou, Gen? Era só o seu desejo de marcá-lo enquanto estava tomado pelo desejo. Ele não podia amar Gen, certo? Amor não era algo explicado pela ciência.

—Ele me ama. Ele me disse isso. - disse ao invés de responder a pergunta da menina.

—E você não respondeu de volta? - perguntou Suíka.

—Ele estava dormindo. Não iria me ouvir.

Por quê até a criança estava o pressionando?

—Eu vou verificá-lo.

Desviando do assunto novamente, o cientista se levantou e foi até a cabana. Gen estava lá, seminu, vestindo seu kimono.

—Senkuu-chan. - o mentalista o olhou corado. —Obrigado por me ajudar essa semana.

—Não foi nada. Eu gosto de estar acasalado com você.

Já vestido, o de cabelos bicolor se aproximou. Suas mãos foram até o rosto do mais baixo mas, excitou.

Senkuu segurou sua mão e levou até seu rosto. Ele a aparentou e beijou seus dedos levemente.

Gen o abraçou, sentindo o cheiro do seu alfa. Seus olhos se fecharam quando o outro fez o mesmo. O omega sabia que era muito difícil para Senkuu demonstrar sentimentos. Mesmo que desejasse aquilo profundamente. Aquele momento era o suficiente por enquanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capitulo foi super curto mas, prometo que próximo será melhor. Essa fanfic terá poucos capítulos. Espero que estejam gostando. Eu precisava muito de um Sengen abo. Obrigada.


End file.
